gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
CG190a C-Ray
|model number=Colony Gear 190 a-type |namesake=Colony-Ray |developed from= |developed into= |variants= |combine= |unit type=Mass Production Infantry Mobile Gear |cost= |launched=Year 1089 OE |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots= |height=17.84 meters |weight=76.2 metric tons |power plant=Nuclear Fission Power Plant |propulsion=Hi-power Thrusters Air Nozzles Auto-balancer |armaments=x1 - 50mm CCP Vulcan Machine Gun x2 - Maser Cutters x2 - Beam Daggers |optional equipment=x1 - 50mm Gatling Rifle x1 - Beam Rifle x1 - Beam Spraygun x1 - Rocket Launcher x2 - 10-tube Missile Launchers x1 - Tungsten/Titanium Shield · x1 - Beam Edge |system features=Twin Laser-Light Sensor |unique aspects= |armour=Tungsten/Titanium Alloy |accommodation=pilot only; in chest unit |affiliation= |universe=Orbital Era |storyline= |firstappearance=Blue Monster |finalappearance= }} The CG190a Colony-Ray (shortened to C-Ray) is a Colony Union-made mass production mobile gear featured in Mobile Gear Gundam Blues. Technology & Combat Characteristics The CG190a C-Ray is a mobile gear produced by Colony Union, made to replace most of their outdated equipment and gears. Having an improved frame compared to those produced in the decades before, the C-Ray is marked as an overall improvement. Made primarily for space combat, the body of the C-Ray is made up of a large bulky chest unit with four long, thin limbs attached to the sides and undercarriage acting as arm and leg units. These limbs act as part of an Auto-balancer system that allows for slightly-limited movement that does not require propulsion. On their own, they can handle 200 tons of force placed upon them without much strain. The parts are lightly armored on the outside, with the frame exposed or lightly armored in key locations to allow for better range of movement, such as the joints. Most of the chest is taken up by a large Nuclear fission reactor on the back, permanently attached as a backpack for the C-Ray. The back has a pair of poseable thrusters that allow for limited flight capabilities. On the left side of the chest is a small optical sensor capable of sending and receiving laser-light transmissions. The C-Ray's armaments include a single CCP (Close combat projectile) Vulcan machine gun mounted on the right side of the C-Ray's chest, a pair of Maser Cutters on the outer wrists of the arms, and a pair of beam daggers tucked in the side skirt armor. Other weapons include a handheld 50mm Gatling Rifle, a beam rifle, a beam spraygun, a rocket launcher, a pair of leg-mounted 10-tube Missile launchers, and a Tungsten/Titanium Shield with beam edge. Armaments *'50mm CCP Vulcan Machine Gun' **Underneath the right side of the chest unit is a single 50mm Close combat projectile (or CCP) Vulcan Machine Gun. The mechanism consists of a single barrel covered by the chest armor except for an opening for the weapon to fire, a rotary rack that feeds in a rolled up 3,500 belt of standard bullet rounds through into the main rack, which fires the rounds at a rate of 700 rounds per minute. A rectangular hole on the top of where the mechanism is underneath the armor is where the round shells are ejected from the firing rack to the side. The C-Ray has two of these rolled up belts, with a maximum capacity of 7,000 rounds. The plate of armor can be dislodged, allowing for the weapon to be reloaded with more round belts mid-combat. *'Maser Cutters' **The Maser Cutters are a tradition of the Colony Union Mobile Gears, being based on the original Colony Builder's equipment. The cutters use a constant stream of particles focused into a single extremely thin beam made to cut directly through any hard material. This beam is kept straight and slim via a fine electromagnetic field produced from the top of the cutter. Though an outdated weapon by the time beam weaponry began taking hold, the Maser cutters don't consume as much energy from the C-Ray's reactor as those beam weapons, while providing a close range weapon. Like its ancestor, the Maser cutters can be brought down in their intensity to simply melt material together for construction purposes. Folded on the back of the arms, the cutters swing out under the hands and can either be used separately or directly handheld. *'Beam Daggers' **Tucked into a gap of the left side skirt armor are a pair of mass production Beam hilts. At the tips of them are a rounded emitter cap. Using concentrated energy particles from the nuclear reactor then streaming them out into a containment field, the hilts create a single stable beam blade out from the emitter. In order to preserve energy, the hilts's beams are only capable of extending out into a length of 5 meters. *'50mm Gatling Rifle' **The Gatling Rifle is a defensive midrange weapon that is used by the majority of Colony Union's armed military mobile gears as their main armament. The rifle is a long gun with armoring surrounding the main rotary turret, protecting it from external forces except from the tip where ammunition is fired. The rifle takes rolled up belts of 50mm bullet rounds, either via a direct feed in the undercarriage or a canister carrying a 20,000 round load plugged through the same feed. The Gatling Rifle fires with enough force to tear through standard armor, and enough power to dent even fortified materials. The Gatling rifle can be stored on the back skirt. *'Beam Rifle' **The Colony Union-produced Beam Rifle is a mid to long range weapon used by the majority of Colony Union's armed military mobile gear forces as part of their arsenal. Connecting to the reactor via the C-Ray's hands, the beam rifle can fire a single burst of concentrated energy particles forward. The rifle is capable of firing hundreds of these bursts before depleting the reactor of its energy, resulting in a heavy reliance more on the Gatling Rifle and more round-based equipment compared to beam weaponry. The Beam rifle can be stored on the back skirt. *'Beam Spraygun' **The Beam Spraygun is a proposed solution to the problems presented with the beam rifle. Using a more open beam emitter on the barrel with a bit stuck in the path, the Spraygun fires a continuous spread of concentrated energy outwards along a length of 250 meters, with spontaneous decay of particles occurring somewhere halfway through the spread. Using far less energy than the rifle, the Beam Spraygun can tear into standard armor, though lacks the strength to do much else. The weapon can be stored on the hips or onto the back skirt. *'Rocket Launcher' **The Rocket Launcher is a handheld long range weapon meant for indiscriminate area fire. The launcher fires single packs of shrapnel out towards a distance and range of 300 meters in front of the unit. The pack then blows up its payload, sending the shrapnel out with enough force to impale even through fortified armor. The launcher can take a magazine containing nine of these packs. A magazine of tube missiles can also be used for ammunition. *'10-tube Missile Launchers' **A pair of missile launcher platforms can be mounted onto the outer sides of the legs calves. Each are capable of firing 10 80mm rockets which fire forward before using a guided targeting system to home into an opponent. Each carry a set of thirty, allowing the launchers to fire a total of three times for each complete set of missiles. After exhausting their supply, the launchers can be discarded to allow the C-Ray to regain some mobility. *'Tungsten/Titanium Shield' **The Tungsten/Titanium Shield is the C-Ray's main defensive option, used to protect the mobile gear from harm. Shaped as a standing rectangle, the shield is made of three layers of a Tungsten/Titanium alloy mix, protecting the C-Ray from most threats like physical weaponry, with slightly less luck in the case of beam weaponry. ***'Beam Edge' ****An array on the bottom tip of the Shield can generate a thin strip of beams along the edge of this section. Called the Beam Edge, it can be used as an offensive weapon, acting the same role as other handheld close range beam weapons. System Features & Special Equipment *'Twin Laser-Light Sensor' **Mounted on the left side of the chest unit is a single standing rectangular lens, sitting in front of a tucked Laser-light communication pointer. However, an optical sensor is also packed into mechanism, allowing it to send and receive laser-light transmissions at once. It also acts as a secondary camera to the head unit. History Trivia *The Japanese kanji for shirei (指令) can translate to command, directive, instruction, or order in English.